toyland_vengeancefandomcom-20200216-history
Logan
Logan is a contestant in the ToyLand Vengeance series. He first appeared in the prequel series "The Mole". He appears in ToyLand Babies, were he is placed on the Kutie Kittens team. Later, he is added to the Defenders when the Outcast team returns. Logan returns in Battle of the Sexes, and placed on Team Boys. Personality Logan is described as "rough around the edges" by many he interact with. Someone who only cares about doing well he us usually a strong member of any team he is in. Logan has black hair, dark colored eyes and light skin. Not the one to make alliances, he relies on his physical strengths to get far in the game. Although he has shown he can have a bad temper, he usually is able to control it. ToyLand Vengeance: Babies Logan appeared in ToyLand Vengeance: Babies as a player. He is the first person picked to be on the Kutie Kittens by Robbie due to his strength. Even with a team of five men though, the Kutie Kittens lose three consecutive challenges sending lone female Laura out of the game. In Episode 5, the Kutie Kittens finally win a challenge, although with a little excessive help by Taylor. The Kittens win the next reward challenge in Episode 6 and win a sleepover party, although no one on the team is extremely happy about this reward. In Episode 7, the Kittens win the safety challenge, keeping their team of five guys intact. They win in Episode 8, along with the Peppy Puppies, and receive a feast as reward. In Episode 9, the Kutie Kittens lose the challenge and must vote one of their own off. Logan believes he is safe due to his strength being an asset to the team. He votes for Spyder with Robbie, but is surprised when he has enough votes to be eliminated. Logan is spared though, as this week was a non-elimination. The Kutie Kittens lose another reward challenge Episode 10 due to the team's dysfunction following the last elimination. The next Episode becomes another loss for the Kittens, sending them back for an elimination. Everyone on the team votes the same as last time except Mikey, who throws his vote on Robbie and then votes out Spyder in the re-vote in order to create more chaos on the team. Even with a power struggle on the team, the Kittens win the next challenge, which is a surprise elimination challenge. In Episode 13, both teams win the challenge and merge into one, but are shocked by the return of the Outcast team. Apart of the newly formed Defenders team, Logan wins safety during Episode 14. However, the following Episode becomes a loss for the team. Logan votes with Puss and Jay for Jewel, however Isabella leaves to prevent having to break a tie. In Episode 16, the Defenders lose another challenge. Logan, thinking that a tie will occur votes for Jewel again. However, Puss and Jewel decide to make amends and team up, along with Jay and the rest of the Defenders to vote out Logan. He is eliminated, this time being sent to the Crib of Shame.